Tattoo
by Lumeriel
Summary: Los Teleri tienen tradiciones... interesantes


_**Tattoo**_

\- ¿Y ahora por qué está clamando la venerable dama Indis en su maravillosa lengua vanyarin?

Fingolfin fingió no escuchar la voz aterciopelada que pronunció las palabras con tono cortante. No necesitaba voltearse para representar en su mente la imagen de Fëanor con esos impresionantes ojos plateados brillando como gemas burlonas y la generosa boca curvada en una mueca de principesco… no, _**divino**_ desdén. ¿Cómo era posible que una mueca fuera tan atractiva?, se preguntó el adolescente, sin dejar de acomodar los libros y pergaminos en el desorden de su cuarto.

\- Seguramente entró aquí antes de que tuvieras tiempo de arreglarlo -, volvió a hablar Fëanor, dando unos pasos al interior de la alcoba -. No, espera -, pareció recordar algo -. Ni siquiera deberías de haber tenido tiempo para armar tanto desorden. Acabas de regresar, ¿no?

\- Con la Primera Mezcla de las Luces -, convino Fingolfin al tiempo que movía otro bulto de rollos encintados al estante del fondo -. Ingoldo y Lalwen estuvieron usando mis cosas.

\- Por eso es tan molesto tener hermanos menores.

\- Pues, menos mal que no tienes ninguno -, señaló el menor, sin que su tono delatara disgusto.

Fëanor se detuvo en su camino a la butaca cerca de la ventana y dedicó una mirada severa a la espalda del muchacho, quien no pareció percatarse de su rabia. Cambiando de opinión, el mayor se dirigió al lecho y se dejó caer entre el desorden de ropas que parecían brotar de todas partes.

\- ¿También estuvieron usando tus ropas? – inquirió el mayor.

Fingolfin se volteó hacia él por fin y difícilmente contuvo un gesto de impaciencia al ver a su medio hermano acomodado encima de dos de sus túnicas preferidas.

\- Ese fue el intento de Lalwen de desempacar mi equipaje. – explicó después de una larga inspiración para armarse de paciencia: Fëanor solía ponerse a la altura de sus hermanos menores con demasiada facilidad. - ¿Me permites terminar de ordenar todo esto? Todavía tengo deberes que hacer para incorporarme a los estudios mañana.

\- ¿Deberes de qué? Puedo traerte mis apuntes de…

\- No quiero tus apuntes.

Demasiado tarde Fingolfin se percató de que su tono no había sido el mejor. Percibió cómo se tensaban los hombros del mayor y el destello de sus ojos plateados, y esperó verlo salir de la habitación como un vendaval. Sin embargo, Fëanor no se movió, limitándose a observarlo furioso.

\- No quería decir eso, Curufinwë -, comenzó a disculparse Fingolfin, con una paciencia inesperada en alguien tan joven. – Me refiero a que debo hacer mis propias investigaciones y sacar mis propias conclusiones; si no, solo estaré copiando tu trabajo. Agradezco tu ayuda; pero no es eso lo que se supone que…

\- Entiendo -, lo interrumpió el otro entre dientes. – Me gusta que pienses así.

\- Mi privilegio contar con tu aprobación -, replicó Fingolfin, sin poder ocultar el sarcasmo. – Ahora, ¿me permites recoger la ropa? Después puedes seguir en mi cama todo el tiempo que quieras.

Fëanor lo observó desde su posición, cual si estuviera analizando la posibilidad de seguirlo molestando. Finalmente, rodó sobre la cama, al tiempo que se quitaba las botas de dos puntapiés y las arrojaba al otro extremo del cuarto. Fingolfin apretó los puños para no ir a recogerlas y se concentró en intentar acomodar todo lo más cercano posible a la habitual apariencia de orden que siempre tenía su habitación. A pesar de ser el hijo del rey, Fingolfin prefería que nadie tocara sus cosas, así no corría el riesgo de que organizaran de forma que luego no encontrara algo importante.

\- Entonces, ¿vas a contarme qué hizo enojar a tu madre?

El muchacho casi pegó un respingo cuando echaba la ropa sucia por el conducto que llevaba directo a las dependencias de los sirvientes. Fëanor llevaba tanto rato en silencio que por poco olvida que estaba allí.

\- Nada importante. – se encogió de hombros y buscó en el armario hasta encontrar una muda de ropa ligera. – Voy a tomar un baño. Por favor, cierra la puerta si sales; pero no me dejes encerrado de nuevo. No es gracioso -, advirtió al percatarse de la mirada traviesa de su medio hermano.

\- ¿Me estás echando de tu cuarto? – lo provocó Fëanor.

\- Por supuesto que no. Eres bienvenido a quedarte todo el día… y toda la vida si te apetece; pero yo necesito un baño.

Sin esperar otra de las inteligentes respuestas de Fëanor, pasó al cuarto de baño y cerró tras de sí.

Por un instante, se quedó parado en medio de la estancia, preguntándose por qué rayos había cerrado por dentro: ¡como si Fëanor fuera a entrar a ahogarlo mientras se bañaba!

Se desnudó y se metió a la bañera que dejara llenándose con agua caliente. Al principio, el contacto escoció ligeramente en las marcas en su pecho; pero fue un segundo y de inmediato solo quedó el placer de relajarse en el calor. Se tomó su tiempo para restregarse y lavarse el cabello. Aunque la había pasado bien en Alqualondë, había echado de menos su casa… incluso la inesperada cercanía de Fëanor.

No, inesperada no. De todos los hijos de Indis, él era el único que siempre tuviera algo de la atención de su medio hermano mayor. Tal vez se debía a que era el único que no parecía medio vanyarin. O tal vez, Fëanor sí quería tener un hermano menor. Aunque la última vez que se vieran, antes de su partida para la ciudad de los Teleri, el comportamiento de Fëanor no había sido precisamente fraternal.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Fingolfin al recordar la forma en que su medio hermano lo miró cuando le dijo que iría a Alqualondë y que pasaría un tiempo en la corte de Olwë, y que lo mejor de todo era que podría conocer mejor a la hija del rey telerin, Earwën.

\- ¿Te gusta la chiquilla telerin? – había gruñido Fëanor, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Es preciosa. – admitió él, evocando la pícara belleza de la chica -. Sus ojos son de un color impresionante, como… como… ¡como turquesas! ¡Y sus cabellos parecen rizos de plata!

\- Tus ojos son de un color impresionante -, había soltado de pronto su hermano, agarrándolo por el mentón para que lo mirara de frente. En ese momento, la belleza de la princesa de los Teleri se borró por completo de su mente y Fingolfin solo pudo pensar que no existía nada más hermoso que su hermano. - ¿Ya la besaste?

La pregunta de Fëanor lo hizo reaccionar y sin siquiera considerarlo, admitió:

\- Pienso hacerlo ahora. Cuando… cuando la vea de nuevo… a la primera…

Y ya no habló más, los labios de Fëanor contra los suyos, una de sus manos en sus cabellos, la lengua deslizándose al interior de su boca y moviéndose de una forma que hizo vibrar el cuerpo del muchacho con emociones desconocidas hasta entonces.

Tan de pronto como empezó, el beso acabó y Fëanor se alejó de él, maldiciendo entre dientes.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – exigió Fingolfin, desconcertado.

\- Porque eres un idiota -, fue su respuesta antes de marcharse a largas zancadas.

Fingolfin acabó de desenredarse el pelo y dejó el peine de nácar encima de la mesa de mármol. Con un gesto distraído, deslizó los dedos por los dibujos en su pecho: mejor que el idiota engreído de su hermano no los viera nunca. Ya era suficiente con los gritos de Indis.

Regresó al cuarto y frunció el ceño al percatarse del silencio reinante. Sin duda, Fëanor se había marchado, pensó con cierta desilusión y por si acaso, fue a comprobar que no lo dejara encerrado como cuando era un niño. La puerta sí estaba cerrada con llave… por dentro.

Giró sobre sí mismo y le tomó un poco darse cuenta de que Fëanor había cubierto las lámparas – que él mismo diseñara – con las pantallas opacas y había también corrido las cortinas de las ventanas. Se acercó al lecho y escuchó con una media sonrisa la respiración reposada de su medio hermano.

Naturalmente. Con un niño de pocos meses en casa y su frecuente trabajo en la forja, además del adiestramiento de sus hijos mayores y sus numerosas investigaciones, era probable que Fëanor llevara varios días sin dormir. Fingolfin lo cubrió con la sábana y buscó sus deberes para empezar a trabajar.

…

Se movió un poco para acercarse al calor y un brazo rodeó su cintura desde atrás, pegándole a un cuerpo duro, que se ajustó al suyo a la perfección. Las firmes piernas se enredaron en las suyas y algo husmeó en su pelo, buscando la curva de la nuca. Un ronroneo escapó de su garganta cuando el roce en su nuca fue sustituido por la exploración de unos dientes y la mano que descansaba en su abdomen descendió ligeramente hasta apoyarse en el borde de las calzas. La excitación lo sacudió como una descarga eléctrica y se apretó contra el cuerpo a su espalda, sintiendo contra el trasero una dureza similar a la que casi dolía entre sus piernas.

La realidad lo golpeó, despabilándolo. Recordó que después de hacer sus deberes y como Fëanor no diera muestras de haber dormido suficiente, se deslizó en la cama junto a él y se quedó dormido. Habían dormido juntos un montón de veces, aunque pocos lo sabían. Cuando era chico, Fëanor tenía por costumbre venir a casa cada vez que él y Nerdanel tenían la más pequeña discusión. A la cuarta o quinta ocasión, los reyes se habían ido a una fiesta en la corte vanyarin y como Fingolfin era demasiado pequeño, se había quedado con la niñera y los tutores. Ese día, había despertado con una pesadilla y corrió en busca de su madre; pero en lugar de ella, encontró a su medio hermano. Fingolfin no conocía mucho al hijo de Míriel Þerindë y de hecho, hubiese preferido regresar a la soledad de su cuarto que permanecer con el elfo alto y ceñudo que lo observó cual si fuera una cosa molesta. Sin embargo, Fëanor fue inesperadamente amable con él y en lugar de mandarlo a volar, lo llevó a la cama, le contó una historia y se quedó a dormir con él. Después de esa ocasión, en sus visitas, Fëanor siempre encontraba tiempo para pasarlo con él y a menudo dormían juntos. Una vez, cuando ya Fingolfin era casi un adolescente, su padre había entrado en el cuarto y los había visto durmiendo juntos: Finwë se había quedado sin saber qué hacer y al fin, se marchó sin despertar a su hijo mayor. Fingolfin sospechaba que su padre debía de haberle dicho algo a Fëanor de cualquier modo, porque durante un tiempo su medio hermano pareció reacio a retomar su antigua confianza; pero cuando estaban de viaje juntos por el bosque, no quedaba más remedio que dormir en la misma tienda, uno contra el otro, sus cuerpos amoldados, brazos y piernas enlazados, cabellos enredados hasta parecer una sola melena, por cuanto eran tan similares… Pero ahora mismo, no era de esa forma que estaban abrazados.

Fingolfin contuvo la respiración, sintiendo la mano de Fëanor vagar por sus muslos, sin atreverse nunca a su pelvis. Los dientes seguían recorriendo su cuello y una tentadora lamida fue del lóbulo de su oreja a la línea de la mandíbula. Las piernas del mayor atraparon su cuerpo, empujando contra su trasero la erección y un jadeo escapó de los labios del muchacho cuando finalmente la mano del otro se cerró sobre su propia dureza, en una lenta caricia.

¡Oh rayos! Echó la cabeza atrás, cediendo a los corrientazos de placer y necesidad que estremecieron sus nervios. Se dijo que en cualquier momento, Fëanor despertaría, se daría cuenta de con quién y qué estaba haciendo… y todo habría terminado, y – a pesar de que estaba horriblemente mal – Fingolfin no quería que acabara, por lo que se propuso disfrutar lo más que pudiera. Dejó escapar un gemido y se apretó contra el cuerpo de su medio hermano, moviéndose al ritmo de las suaves embestidas de las caderas.

\- Maldición.

La voz ronca de Fëanor le acarició el oído y Fingolfin se congeló, comprendiendo que estaba despierto. Antes de que pudiera pensar qué hacer ahora, su medio hermano lo obligó a voltearse en sus brazos y agarrándolo por la nuca, lo besó salvajemente.

Fingolfin ronroneó, aliviado, y se dejó llevar… antes de empezar a luchar por el control del beso. Fëanor respondió con un ahogado gemido aprobatorio y durante un momento no hubo más que el sensual combate de sus bocas y la desesperación de sus manos.

Ansioso, Fingolfin desató los lazos de la camisa del otro y empezó a tirar para quitársela.

\- ¡Espera!

Con un supremo esfuerzo, Fëanor consiguió apartarse de su boca y le agarró las dos manos entre las suyas para oprimirlas entre ellos. Los minutos siguientes, ambos jadearon hasta lograr controlar un poco – muy poco – las reacciones de sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Qué? – inquirió el menor, observándolo con ojos muy abiertos.

\- Tienes que estar seguro, Nolo –, dijo Fëanor -. Tienes que estar seguro de que quieres esto. No es una tontería… pudiera serlo; pero no lo es para mí. Yo… yo quiero…

El corazón de Fingolfin se detuvo en tanto su hermano – tan hábil con las palabras – intentaba encontrar las correctas.

\- Yo también -, lo salvó con una media sonrisa y se impulsó para besarlo dulcemente -. Te quiero así, de esta forma, Fëanáro. ¿Puedes…? ¿Puedes enseñarme cómo…?

\- ¡Sí! – soltó, con fiereza y le devolvió el beso, voraz -. Sí, sí, sí, mi amor, mi precioso chiquillo. ¡Valar! He querido esto por tanto tiempo que no sé si podré contenerme. Tú solo… Me avisarás si te hago daño, ¿cierto?

Fingolfin asintió y volvió a tratar de quitarle la camisa. Con dedos ansiosos, recorrió el torso musculoso de Fëanor, deleitándose con la perfección de cada detalle de esa piel bronceada. De repente, sus dedos encontraron algo que no había visto antes y abrió los ojos para estudiar el intrincado patrón sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – inquirió, alzando la vista para encontrar las pupilas dilatadas de Fëanor.

La expresión de profundo deseo que transformaba las facciones exquisitas de Fëanor hizo retorcerse el estómago del muchacho. Con deliberada lentitud, Fëanor tomó con una de las suyas la mano de su hermano y se la llevó a los labios; luego le obligó a deslizar el dedo índice por el diseño, siguiendo un recorrido predeterminado.

\- Estas son las tengwar de tu nombre y el mío -, dijo en voz baja, plena de pasión -, entrelazadas, unidas hasta formar un único dibujo, para siempre.

\- Es… - Fingolfin tuvo que tragar para aclararse la garganta -. Es hermoso y… complicado. ¿Tú hiciste el diseño?

\- Sí. Hermoso y complicado… como nosotros dos. Es… es una costumbre telerin realizar dibujos en el cuerpo mediante…

\- La realización de incisiones y cortes en la piel. – sonrió, divertido -. Lo sé.

\- Sí, bueno, has pasado mucho tiempo en Alqualondë últimamente. – frunció la boca Fëanor y agregó con tono agrio: - ¿Ya besaste a la princesita telerin?

\- Nop. De repente, dejó de parecerme atractiva. Supongo que haya sido porque cierta persona me besó antes de mi partida.

Fëanor hizo una mueca – esas maravillosas muecas que a Fingolfin le gustaban – y se inclinó para besarlo apasionadamente. Cuando se separaron, ambos jadeaban entrecortadamente y sus cuerpos se movían al encuentro del otro casi con desesperación.

\- Siempre has sido un idiota -, gruñó Fëanor. – Pero un idiota del que no puedo, ni quiero, deshacerme jamás. ¿Acabaremos de desnudarnos de una vez? A este ritmo, voy a terminar antes de que empecemos.

Fingolfin se echó a reír y empujándolo con expresión juguetona, lo obligó a yacer de espaldas para ponerse a horcajadas a ambos lados de sus caderas.

\- Por supuesto que vamos a desnudarnos -, dijo, pícaro y Fëanor contuvo el aliento, saboreando anticipadamente el placer de poseer a esta exquisita criatura. – Me preguntaste antes qué hizo enojar a mi madre. Digamos que… no es muy amante de las tradiciones telerin.

Con una sonrisa luminosa, Fingolfin se quitó la camisa y dejó a la vista su propio pecho: en el costado izquierdo, correspondiendo con el punto en Fëanor, una estrella de ocho puntas – el escudo de su hermano mayor – había sido grabado mediante la técnica de la escarificación. En torno a ella, las estrellas que componían el emblema de Fingolfin conformaban un círculo, cual si fueran atraídas a la mayor.

Fëanor alzó una mano para rozar el dibujo y una sonrisa curvó su boca, maravillado.

\- Sin duda -, dijo -, tú y yo estamos destinados, Nolo.

\- Sin duda, hermano mío. – asintió el menor, inclinándose para besarlo.


End file.
